


The 'Mission'

by ShineBrightLight



Series: School Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, My characters, Please don't use them without permission, it took me hours to figure them out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: *He’s trying to say, “I'm sorry. I wasn't watching. I love you, Sephy, Thaddy.**Lucifer is a Fallen Angel. Persephone is a Grim Reaper. Thaddeus is a Lightning Elemental with Storm Control. Madelynn is a Sorceress.*For a school assignment, this was actually fun to write. Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!





	The 'Mission'

"This is going to be an easy mission. Get in, get the files, and get out of there. You must not let her see you." The director said looking at his three best agents in front of him, them not knowing of the thoughts he was hiding. Lucifer, Persephone, and Thaddeus watched him as he stood from his seat, and pulled a projector screen down, two images immediately being projected on to it. 

The first image was of a woman in her late 20's early 30's. She had mid-length, curly brown hair, and warm green eyes. She was smiling in the photo, but there were several similarities to the second photo projected next to it. In the second photo, her hair was straight and pulled up into a high braided ponytail, somehow much longer than in the first photo, which could only be possible if the first photo was years old, or she could change her features.

Her green eyes were now as cold as ice, looking like emeralds, her purple painted lips were twisted into a scowl. She had a beautiful mask on the top half of her face, from the tip of her nose, up to her hairline. It was mainly black, and covered in rich purple, green and gold swirls. In her left hand was a blue glowing ball of what seemed like pure magic. It lit up her features, bathing them in an icy light. 

"This is Madelynn West. She was one of our best agents, until about a year ago. After her last mission, she went rogue, killing her team and vanishing without a trace. She has the files from that mission. And we need to know what happened. At the very least to know why she's doing this. She has been seen at several places, killing a couple and taking the child or children that they have, and vanishing again. We have tried to send people in before, but every time they get there, she's gone and nothing is left behind. She is always in a large house with many rooms. And with the latest raid, we may have found out why."

He turned and clicked a button on his remote bringing up a new set of images. Depicted were several rooms, with a few children's beds, and even a crib. Toys were scattered about, and a few baby bottles.

"She was pregnant," Lucifer whispered with realization, looking at the images. "Possibly raped during her mission, and somehow one of her teammates knew. They probably threatened to kill the baby before or after it was born, to escape the possibility of it somehow becoming like its sire. She's not killing just to kill, she's killing to protect both her baby and other children who are being abused. She's taking the children to have a better life." The director scowled at his words. He stood and pulled out a gun, causing the three to become defensive. 

A scythe taller than Persephone appeared in her hands and she began to twirl it around her body, the blade making a humming sound. Plumes of smoke began billowing off her shoulders and down to the floor, looking like a cape, or cloak. The feathers in Lucifer’s wings seemed to sharpen, and his sky blue eyes turned a vicious red, a long silver sword appearing in his right hand, a large shield in his left. Thaddeus slipped into a crouch, purple and silver lightning racing up and down his body as thunder echoed. 

"How did you figure it out!?" He asked outraged. "You weren't supposed to know. You were just supposed to kill her and I would get the credit for killing one of the worst villains to ever exist. One who killed innocent parents and took and killed the children." He turned the safety off and took aim at the closest person, Persephone. She raised her hand and the room warped, throwing the man off balance. When he regained his balance, they weren't in his office anymore. They were outside a dilapidated building, with a large empty field surrounding it. It was pouring rain, courtesy of Thaddeus' anger, causing his control to waver. The director stood about 300 feet away from the trio gun still trained on them. He began to cackle madly, his laughter echoing across the field. 

"You can't kill me! I'm the greatest hero to ever live! There is no one who could ever surpass me! My reign is eternal!" He crowed, beginning to fire at the three who scattered. Lucifer began to laugh as they fought, the adrenaline messing with how he acted about things. Not seeing the long dagger, usually hidden on the director’s person, following behind him, pointed at his body from behind. 

"Who knew our director wasn't the nice man who wanted to help people everyone thought he was. It makes sense once you look at it. He has been in charge for almost 50 years. It's surprising that he hasn't either been killed or died-" He stopped speaking in shock as a sharp wave of pain sent him crumpling to his knees in shock. A faint scream echoed in his ears as he coughed up blood. He could feel it dribbling down his lips, dripping off his chin. He reached a shaky hand up and wrapped around the blade of the director’s dagger that had been stabbed through his wing and back, into his heart. He tilted his head back, feeling the rain course down his face, washing off the blood, and his tears, away. He struggled for breath as he felt gentle arms wrap around him. He looked up into the face of his girlfriend. He lifted his hand, watching as it trembled from exertion, and traced from her forehead to her cheek, painting her face with his bloody fingers, unconsciously ignoring their boyfriend on the other side. 

"*I'm sor... sorry... I wasn't watching... I love...Y... Phy...Ddy…*" His voice trailed off, becoming incoherent by the end. Persephone watched as the light died in his eyes and his body dissolved into nothing. At least he was back with the other angels. She stood and viciously wiped the tears off of her face. She pulled her hood up and lifted her arms from her sides. It was silent in the field, except for the soft pattering of rain. Suddenly, there was a loud thudding echoing across the field, causing the director to stumble heavily, as the sound vibrated deep in his bones. The sound got louder matching the pace of her heartbeat and smoke began to pour off her body in great waves covering the ground. The ground cracked as skeletal hands broke through the ground, clawing at the dirt, trying to pull themselves out of the dirt. 

She lowered her hands once she and Thaddeus were surrounded by an army of skeletons. She lowered her hood and looked over at the director. Her once heterochromatic violet and green eyes were now a solid black and her long curly silver hair was now limp and black. She threw her hand in the direction of the man who killed her lover and the dead charged in his direction. There was a sudden whistling sound, as something flew through the air. The director gasped and stumbled back, tripping on his feet and landing on the smoke-covered grass on his back. She watched with pitiless eyes, as he felt around his chest, feeling the hilt of a long sword embedded in his heart. Reaching behind him, he felt the sharp blade. Looking up, he saw a new figure through the smoke. When it cleared slightly, it revealed the woman who started it all, Madelynn West. 

“You! No, you... you can't kill me!" He cried. "I'm unkillable, I'm-" His words cut off as another blade whistled through the air, from a different direction and sliced his throat. After turning in the direction the blade came from, Persephone and Thaddeus gasped in shock. Standing there, without any bloodstain, or trace of his injury, was Lucifer, eyes blood red, and a glow surrounding his body. The skeletons crumbled to ash as the black bled from Persephone's eyes and the life and color returned to her hair. She took a shaky step towards him, but her legs collapsed underneath her, her hand reaching out for him. She let out a soft sob.

"Lucifer! You're alive!" She began crying tears of relief, as he scooped her off the ground and held her tightly in his arms. She pressed kisses to his face, as Thaddeus wrapped his long arms around both of them, standing protectively at her back. Lucifer made eye contact with the woman standing across from them, her now white hair short, expression soft and eyes warm as she watched the trio interact. Lucifer set Persephone down, and holding their hands, they walked over to her. He leaned down into a bow.

“Thank you for helping us, but…” He struggled to find the necessary words. “How did you know we needed help?” She gave a small half-smile.

“I’ve been keeping tabs on you three. When he kept sending people to kill me, I knew he was up to something. It took me a moment to find where you,” (she looked at Persephone.) “took everyone, but I got here just in time. I’ll leave you three be, and if you ever need my help,” she held out a slip of paper, “call me.”

She smiled mischievously, winked, and vanished without a trace.

**Author's Note:**

> *He’s trying to say, “I'm sorry. I wasn't watching. I love you, Sephy, Thaddy.*  
*Lucifer is a Fallen Angel. Persephone is a Grim Reaper. Thaddeus is a Lightning Elemental with Storm Control. Madelynn is a Sorceress.*
> 
> For a school assignment, this was actually fun to write. Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


End file.
